


Lava

by MagicAndConstellations



Category: the lunar chronicles
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kidfic, cinder and kai’s kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAndConstellations/pseuds/MagicAndConstellations
Summary: Cinder and Kai are in Luna for a diplomatic meeting. While their parents are at meetings, the Imperial prince and princess are babysat by Iko. Kinney receives a comm from Cinder asking to check on the trio as Iko hasn’t been answering her.Based on a prompt.There’s not enough Iko/Kinney fic :/





	Lava

Empress Selene must have known Kinney’s work hours if he had gotten a comm from her now.

_If it’s not too much trouble, please check on Iko and the kids. She’s not answering my comms._

Iko.

That insufferable and frighteningly human android is quite capable, but Kinney questioned his former queen’s choice of making her the nanny of the young Prince and Princess of the Eastern Commonwealth.

He also questioned his heart’s decision for deciding that Iko was definitely girlfriend material.

And now he had to go find her.

Ugh.

Irritation immediately gave way to worry.

Oh Stars, what happened to Iko?

Much like Selene, Iko could send and receive comms in her brain (could he call it a brain?) so it wasn’t as if she left her portscreen somewhere. And she wouldn’t ignore Selene’s comms, especially if they were about her children.

Kinney found himself dashing down hallways, receiving strange or worried looks from guards and servants as he passed.

He burst into the living quarters, terrified of what he was going to find and-

Oh thank the Stars.

Iko’s head shot up the moment he opened the door. She was standing on the furniture, one foot on the arm of a sofa and the other on the table. In one arm she held Princess Rose, the two-year-old giggling and hugging a stuffed toy. In the other arm, she held Prince Sage, who was three years older than his sister and scowled as he clinged to Iko.

Rose looked very much like Selene, though her hair was black and every facial expression was a mimic of Emperor Kai. Sage was a near spitting-image of his father, but with a slightly darker skin-tone and clinginess to his mother with his more serious personality at only five.

”What are you  _doing_?”

Iko gave him the biggest grin he’s seen yet from her, causing his heart to drop to his stomach.

”The floor is lava!”

It took a moment for Kinney to recover.

”Miss Iko, this is completely irresponsible. What if you drop them?”

”I won’t,” Iko said rolling her eyes. “Stars, these are  _Cinder’s kids_! I wouldn’t let my best friend’s kids get hurt.”

”You have a strange way of showing it!”

Iko began to glare at him, but he stood his ground. She seemed to be about to say something-

“Help us, Sir Kinney!” Rose slurred in her toddler-lisp, effectively distracting both of them. Iko giggled.

”Yes, help us! You’re the only one who can save us in your- er- lava proof shoes!” Iko cried.

Sage rolled his eyes and sighed in a way that seemed too mature for a five-year-old boy.

”Yes, help.” he deadpanned.

Kinney felt a tug at the corner of his lips before deciding to play along with their little game.

”Of course,” he laughed, making his way over to them.

He lifted the children out of Iko’s arms and set them on the sofa before turning to Iko.

Iko was grinning down at him, causing his heart to plummet again.

He felt his face burn as Iko wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried his best to ignore the over-sensitivity where his arms held her under her shoulders and on the back of her knees. He tried to ignore the fact that he was holding the girl he’d been disgustingly but irreversibly in love with for over two years  _bridal style._

Ugh.

Setting her on the couch felt like it was longer than necessary.

That was when he noticed the young prince staring at him with a strange expression.

”Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked the boy.

Sage didn’t flinch.

”Why are your ears so red?”

Kinney heard a snort and a giggle from his left. Iko.

He snapped his head around to look at her, embarrassed.

”Her Imperial Mejesty commed you but got no response. That’s why I’m here,” he said.

Iko stared blankly at him for a moment before looking ashamed.

”I didn’t even notice! We were having so much fun! I just answered back, so-“

”That’s good.”

Kinney turned and walked out of the room as quickly as he could. He could almost feel Iko’s amused look and raised eyebrows on the back of his neck, causing his insides to curl in on themselves.

 _Why_ did he have to be so gone on this android?


End file.
